


Blowjob in the dirty bathroom of a club

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Deepthroating, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Gay, Loey - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, rapper chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Since his friend doesn't want to go there alone Baekhyun finds himself in a club during the concert of a local rapper named Loey. At the end of that night he will find out that Loey is good with his mouth not just at singing.





	Blowjob in the dirty bathroom of a club

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as tweet fic here https://twitter.com/SmutExo if you want to follow me, i always post new stories!
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes!

“ At least I hope he’s good” exclaimed Baekhyun after having said yes to his friend Sehun.   
He and Sehun were friends since ever and Baekhyun had always judged his taste in music. His friend was a big fan of rap music, Baekhyun didn’t hate it, but he didn’t like the rap artists Sehun liked and he preferred grunge music.   
But for that evening he was going to forget about what he liked or not, because sehun literally begged him. One of his favorite rappers, Loey, was going to perform at a club in his city, that was also their city. For Sehun it was a chance that he couldn’t miss. Loey wasn’t famous yet, but there everyone loved him and lot of people said that he was going to become more popular.   
He had to admit that he had never listened to him, but he was sur, because of other rappers Sehun liked, that he was not going to like him too.   
Sehun really cared about that concert, but he didn’t want to go alone, because he was an adult just when he wanted to be one, otherwise he was like a very tall kid. No one wanted to go with him and at the end Baekhyun gave up and said yes. He knew that it was important for his friend.   
“ he’s very good, trust me. I know you think that the rappers I listen to are not good, but Loey is different, I don’t know why, you’ll see. Also he’s pretty much your type you know”   
“ tall? Big eyes? Smart?”   
“ yes”  
“ don’t play with me, stop lying, I already said yes, you don’t need to play that card”   
“ but I’m not lying”  
“ mmmm if you say so”.

The club was already crowded.   
“ you literally scream “I listen to grunge music” dressed like that”   
“ well, because I do”  
“ I’m sure that you will change your mind on rap music after tonight, anyway we’re too far away, I want to see him very close, you know he’s not just very good, he’s handsome too”   
“ yeah, tall, big eyes”  
“ exactly, come with me”   
Sehun took his hand and pushing people, while getting insulted by them, they reached the position that his friend wanted. They were right in front of the little stage.   
It was half past one   
“ your Loey is late” said bored Baekhyun   
As soon as he said that lights went off.   
People started to scream.   
He looked around, there were mostly girls, probably horny girls that just wanted to end the night in the bed of the rapper.   
“ Loey is here people!” screamed a very deep voice.   
On the stage a boy appeared.   
He was wearing an oversize white shirt, black pants and a black beanie.   
As soon as a light hit the rapper Baekhyun had to admit that his friend was right.   
Loey was a tall guy, with big eyes, also big cute ears, and a very deep voice.   
He had a thing for deep voices.   
“ Look at you, so many people are here tonight! Thank you, really, I’m sure we’re going to have fun” he exclaimed.   
Baekhyun could clearly see that Loey was extremely happy to be there on the stage.   
Maybe that guy wasn’t that bad, but before saying more he needed to hear him singing. 

“ so? He’s good, isn’t he?” asked screaming in his ear Sehun   
“ mmm”  
“oh come on, I saw you dancing and smiling, you like his music”   
Sehun was right. Loey was very good, he couldn’t deny it.   
He loved the deep voice, the fact that not only he could rap, but he could also sing and he was loving what he was doing.   
“ ok ok you noisy people, just a few seconds break, because bed time passed for kids, so things are getting…rated. Can I have a beer before going on?”   
A boy brought him a beer.   
“ thank you, you know seeing all these hot girls made me thirsty”   
All the girls screamed.   
Baekhyun smiled, at the end he was a rapper.   
“ oh but look there, I thought to be tall, but that boy, hey you, you’re very tall!”  
Baekhyun realized that he was talking about Sehun!  
“ Sehun, you idiot, he’s talking to you!”  
“ what? No way”  
“ look around, you’re the tallest here, answer him!”  
“I-i…yes I guess I am” he said to Loey  
“ But I prefer smaller ones” said Loey, making everyone laugh and Baekhyun was sure that he was staring at him.   
Maybe he was just staring at some girls behind him.  
“anyway, next song is called roller coaster and yes, it’s about what you think” he said with a smirk

I want a different rough ride on the roller coaster  
I'll give it to you, your seat belt, uh  
You're pretty even though you're shaking  
You can hold my wrist, look at me  
We're going slowly to the top

And of course, he couldn’t be a rapper without double meaning songs.   
He was so distracted by the lyrics that he didn’t realize that Loey was singing right in front of him.   
Not only he was so near that he could smell his cologne, but the rapper was looking at him, while singing. 

Scream louder  
I’m ready all day, yeah  
All night going up and down  
You're ready, my lady

All the girls in the front row screamed   
“ and my boy too” he added and even if Baehyun didn’t know the lyrics he knew that usually those weren’t words of the song.   
The song was over, but Loey was still there, in front of him.   
He felt so naked under that gaze.   
Then Loey took a step forward to wave at the fans in the back, touching their hands, but doing that their faces were near, too near.   
“ if you want to have some fun, riding a roller coaster, meet me in the bathroom”   
He was going to reply to that very pitiful approach but Loey already went back on the stage for the last song.   
The last song was about a blowjob and he was sure of that: Loey kept looking at him, sometimes even liking his lips.   
“ Are you okay? Your face is very red”asked him Sehun  
“ yes, I think it’s just too hot here”  
“ I agree, well the concert is over, we can go, be ready because once in the car I will ask you a review about Loey, I’m sure you liked him”  
“ Listen Sehun, why don’t you go to take a drink, I need to go to the bathroom, then I reach you and we go”   
“ mmm I see, seeing Loey gave you a boner, eh?” he said winking at him   
“ you’re an idiot” said laughing Baekhyun. 

“ I’m an idiot” said Baekhyun to himself while opening the door of the bathroom.  
It was empty, except for a drunk boy.   
No Loey.   
Baekhyun wanted to laugh. Of course he just played with him, he was such a stupid.   
He probably told the same thing to lot of people that night, he had just been to idiot to believe him.   
He was leaving the bathroom, behind the drunk boy, when someone entered.   
Loey.   
“ you’re here”   
He was there.   
“ I…I don’t know why I’m here, in the dirty bathroom of club, with a rapper”  
Loey laughed.   
God his laugh.   
“ you’re here because the rapper hit on you”  
“ did you?”   
Loey was dangerously near him.   
“ well, you came here, in this dirty bathroom. I’m sure you didn’t come here just to talk to me, or are you such a desperate fan?”  
“ I’m not a fan”  
“ really? And why are you here?”  
“ my friend, the tall guy, is your fan, he didn’t want to come here alone”  
“ what a good friend. So, now?”  
“ now what?”  
“ are you a fan?”  
“ I don’t know, I’m still not sure”   
Loey smirked.   
“ Chanyeol”  
“ what?”  
“ my real name is Chanyeol. I told you because I want you to remember this night, in this bathroom, with me, not with Loey. Maybe I’m going to change your mind, I bet that after today you’re going to be a great fan of mine”  
“ are you that sure?”   
“ wanna try?”   
Was he really going to kiss that rapper? In a dirty bathroom of a club?   
He looked at him, Chanyeol was beautiful. He was exactly his type and he was also a good artist.   
So yes and he hoped that a kiss wasn’t the only thing he was going to receive that evening.  
“ oh fuck you, let’s do it” he whispered pulling Chanyeol toward him before kissing him.   
Chanyeol’s mouth tasted of beer. His lips were so soft and his hands were touching him everywhere.   
“ I don’t even know your name” moaned Chanyeol while Baekhyun was biting is neck.   
“ Baekhyun”  
“ Baekhyun, you know that rappers are good with their mouths?”   
“ show me it then”   
Chanyeol kneeled in front of him   
“ Wait, here? Chanyeol…someone could enter”   
But Chanyeol was already unzipping his pants  
“ do you really want me to stop?” he asked while taking Baekhyun’s pants off.   
“but if someone enters”  
Chanyeol wrapped his big hand around his hard cock.   
“ so, do I have to stop?”   
Chanyeol was kneeled in front of him, his hand stroking his dick, already leaking with pre cum, his mouth was so near, he wanted it. He couldn’t wait to feel his mouth around his cock.   
“ no, do it, suck me Chanyeol, let me see how good you are with that mouth”   
Chanyeol clearly knew how to tease.   
He kept stroking his dick, slowly. He knew how to touch him, he knew where to put his hands.   
But he was much better with his mouth.   
He didn’t take him immediately, no he had to keep teasing him.   
First he kissed his tip, then he licked it. All of it.   
It felt so damn good, Baekhyun was glad that behind him there was a wall, his legs were already shacking because of the pleasure.   
“ you like it, don’t you? you came here just to keep company to your friend but look at you now, in a dirty bathroom, with the rapper between your legs. Your eyes, you’re begging me to suck you Baekhyun, you love that, having your pretty dick sucked?”   
“ stop talking Loey, or…”  
“ or what?”   
“ what if this pretty small boy fucks your mouth?”   
“ do it, Baekhyun” he said before taking him again in his mouth.   
Was he really going to fuck Chanyeol’s mouth? Well he asked for it, so why not?   
He put his hands on Chanyeol’s head and started to thrust, slowly.   
Baekhyun couldn’t even remember the last time someone let him do that.   
As if that wasn’t already giving him lot of pleasure he suddenly felt Chanyeol’s hands on his ass.   
Baekhyun loved having his ass touched, but he loved even more having things in his ass. That was what Chanyeol was doing.   
Before he could realize it Chanyeol put a finger in him.   
At first it hurt a little, but as soon as his hole got used to it, Baekhyun was ready to pass out for the pleasure.   
Chanyeol’s mouth around his dick, taking it all, saliva drooling from his mouth that he started to fuck with harder and faster thrusts.  
Chanyeol’s finger in him, fucking him.   
“ Chanyeol” he moaned   
He was so close, when someone knocked at the door.   
Baekhyun froze.  
“ hey Baekhyun, are you there? I can’t enter, you know how much I hate public bathrooms, full of germs, but you’re taking too long, are you okay?”   
Sehun.   
“oh shit, Chanyeol, stop it!”   
But Chanyeol sucked him even harder.   
“i…sehun I’m here, don’t worry, almost done”  
“ are you sure to be okay? Your voice is strange”  
“i…oh fuck fuck fuck”  
Chanyeol added a second finger and was fingering him merciless.   
“ I’m good, just drank too much, I’m coming”  
Yes he was coming.   
“oh ok, I wait you outside, near the car, ok?”  
“ oh yes”   
He came, in Chanyeol’s mouth.   
“ did you just…”  
“ swallowed it? yes”   
“ chanyeol, you’re….”  
“ amazing, I know”   
He stood up, cum dripping from his mouth.   
Baekhyun kissed him.   
“ that was so hot”  
“ That, Baekhyn, was just a taste, I want more. Your ass took my fingers so well” he said while spanking him: “ I want to feel you around my dick”   
“ not now, my friend is waiting for me”  
“ so it’s not a no”  
“it’s not a no, it’s a yes. I want it too”  
Chanyeol smirked satisfied: “ Give me your phone, I save my number, are you free tomorrow evening?”  
Baekhyun nodded, while cleaning himself.   
“ good, be ready to be fucked”   
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ you know, for being a rapper sometimes you don’t know how to use words”  
“ but I know how to use my mouth”   
“ I totally agree with that. Now, I better go to Sehun”  
He was leaving but Chayeol grabbed his arm.   
“ Thank you for coming in this bathroom and…in my mouth” he said laughing.  
“ It was a pleasure, Loey, can’t wait for the next round” he said kissing him.   
He was closing the door behind him when he stopped, he turned around and said: “ anyway, you have a new fan”


End file.
